Wire bonding and through silicon vias (TSVs) are examples of technology that may be used to electrically connect two or more dice together. FIG. 1 illustrates two dice that are connected to each other by using TSVs. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a first die 100, a second die 102 die, and several solder bumps 104a-b and 105a-b. 
The first die 100 includes a first region 106 and a second region 108. The first region 106 may be referred to as the back side of the first die 100. The first region 106 may be a silicon material. The second region 108 may be referred to as the front side of the die 100. The second region 108 is an active region of the first die 100. The second region/active region 108 may include active and passive devices (e.g., transistors), conductive layers (e.g., metal layers) and dielectric layers. The active region 108 includes contact pads 110a-b. 
The second die 102 includes a first region 112 and a second region 114. The first region 112 may be referred to as the back side of the first die 102. The first region 112 may be a silicon material. The first region 112 includes several contact pads 116a-b and several TSVs 118a-b. The second region 114 may be referred to as the front side of the second die 102. The second region 114 is an active region of the second die 102. The second region/active region 114 may include active and passive devices, conductive layers (e.g., metal layers), dielectric layers.
As shown in FIG. 1, the first die 100 and the second die 102 are coupled together through the solder bumps 104a-b. Specifically, the active region 108 of the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the active region 114 of the second die 102 through the contact pads 110a-b, the solder bumps 104a-b, the contact pads 116a-b, and the TSVs 118a-b. These connections provide the power signals to the first die 100 in some implementations.
FIG. 1 also illustrates the first die 100 and the second die 102 coupled together through the solder bumps 105a-b. Specifically, the active region 108 of the first die 100 is electrically coupled to the active region 114 of the second die 102 through the contact pads 111a-b, the solder bumps 104a-b, the contact pads 117a-b, and the TSVs 119a-b. In some implementations, these connections provide the other types of signals (e.g., control and/or data signals).
In addition or in lieu of solder bumps, some implementations may also use wire bonding (e.g., wire bonds 120a-b) to connect to the first die 100. The wire bonds 120a-b are shown as dashed to indicate that they are optional. The wire bonds 120a-b may be coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB), which is not shown. Similarly, the second die 102 may optionally include contact pads 121a-b, which are coupled to solder bumps 122a-b. The contact pads 121a-b may be coupled to the TSVs 118a-b. The solder bumps 122a-b may be coupled to a PCB (not shown).
The above electrical connections between the first and second dice 100-102 may be a suitable solution for connecting two dice in most instances. However, in some instances, an electrical connection may not be an optimal solution for connecting two or more dice together.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved design for coupling two or more dice together in a package. Ideally, such a design will utilize novel optical interconnect technology.